thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Hiro
Happy Hiro is the seventh episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas sees that Hiro is unhappy so Thomas asks Charlie to tell Hiro a joke, but even Charlie's joke is not enough to make Hiro smile. Later, Thomas meets Hiro at the Search and Rescue Centre, still looking sad. Thomas asks Hiro why he is feeling so sad. Hiro replies that he is missing his home in Japan. Thomas thinks he knows how to cheer up the old engine and they set off through the Misty Island Tunnel and out onto Misty Island. First, Thomas shows Hiro the Hollow Tree Tunnel. Some birds fly close to Hiro, making him smile, but Thomas is not thinking of the birds and tells Hiro that steaming through the tunnel will make him happy, but it does not. Hiro tells Thomas that it is time for him to puff quietly, but Thomas disagrees. Next, Thomas takes Hiro to the Misty Island seashore. Hiro is impressed by the view of the sea, but Thomas wants to take Hiro somewhere else that he thinks will make the old, wise engine happy. The two engines clatter all over the island until they come to a stop where Hiro tells Thomas he thinks it is time to puff quietly. Thomas has other ideas and takes Hiro to the Logging Station. The usual chaos is happening at the Logging Station; logs are flying everywhere! Suddenly, Hiro smiles - the Jobi logs remind him of home and where there are Jobi logs, there must be Jobi trees. Thomas does not think that visiting Jobi trees is very cheerful; he wants to stay with the Logging Locos who are the most fun of all. All of the chaos soon upsets Hiro. He blows his whistle and orders Thomas to make it stop! Thomas is sad, he realises now that whilst trying to make Hiro happy, he has done the exact opposite. So Thomas goes with Hiro to do all of the things he had not done before. First, the pair visit the seashore to gaze at the sea. Then, they visit the Hollow Tree Tunnel where the birds settle peacefully on Hiro. Finally, Thomas takes Hiro to the Jobi Woods. This makes Hiro very happy indeed and the old engine assures Thomas that he is not a "silly engine"; he is a very kind friend. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * Hollow Tree Tunnel * The Logging Station * Misty Island Seashore * Echo Valley * The Jobi Woods Goofs * When Thomas and Hiro arrive at the Logging Station, Bash and Ferdinand are facing away from them, but when the Logging Locos say hello, Bash and Ferdinand are facing towards Thomas and Hiro. * Nick Jr. UK incorrectly lists this episode as "Happy Hero". The description used for ABC TV airings and on ABC iView also refers to Hiro as "Hero". Merchandise * Books - Happy Hiro In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery